Harry Potter and The Wish of Dumbeldore
by Dark Animagus Sirius
Summary: Harrys' finished his time at Hogwarts..but he's lonesome for his old school. Read and Review!


Harry potter   
and the  
Wish of Dumbledore  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry, who had just finished attending Hogwarts last year awoke from his bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Reaching for his glasses and putting them on, he felt Hedwigs feathers brush against him, with a letter in her beak. Takeing it from her and rewarding her with a treat he flipped it over to see who it was from: Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry. Harry quickly opended it up, and quickly scanning the letter, read outloud to Hedwig,  
  
"Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
The Position of The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is open, once again. I feel that there is no greater candidate for this position than you. If you would be interested in Teaching at Hogwarts please send return owl as soon as possible. I understand that you were not happy to leave Hogwarts, this is your chance to return once again.   
HeadMaster, Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry,  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry quickly fumbled to his desk and scribbled on a piece of parchment with his quill:   
"Dear Headmaster,   
I'd love the possiblity of teaching at Hogwarts, Please contact me with more information.  
Harry Potter" Harry gave the letter to Hedwig who once again took off into the sky. though Harry would be able to get a job easily, he hadn't really wanted to yet. He was still managing to live off of the money his parents had left him. Harry didn't have much to do these days. Voldemort was gone for good, so he didn't have much to worry about there, and Hermione and Ron both had jobs and were busy working most of the time. Harry waited impationatly for a return Owl from Dumbledore.   
  
Yes, like all the other students, Harry had been happy to graduate, but he missed Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home. He had never had a home with the dursleys. Dumbledore was almost like a father to him, despite what Dumbledore's true objections had been.   
  
During Dumbledore's watch one evil wizard had been made, Voldemort, Dumbledore had been searching for someone to take him out since his rise. Harry, had been the one. Dumbledore had made sure that harry was the always the hero, harry was his ticket to being headmaster while the most famous boy in the history of the magic world had defeated Voldemort, 7 times. Though Dumbledore's intentions were partialy to better his name, he did have the good of everyone in mind.   
  
Harry hadn't been able to visit with the WEasly's since Percy had gone to the dark side.((1)) We all knew Percy always wanted power. When voldemort offerd him the greatest power, he couldn't resist. In that final stage of the great war, Harry had killed Percy. Harry never felt good around them again. Though they were sad by the loss, they didn't hold it against Harry, but Harry just didn't feel right seeing them. He constantly got invites to spend time with them though.  
  
Hermione was a member of the MInistry of Magic and hardly had time to spend with Harry. Any free time she had was spent with her steady, Ron. Things didn't seem to bother Harry much though. He missed Sirius, probably most. Sirius was staying at Hogwarts, because he was safe there. Though Voldemort was gone now, Sirius, still hadn't been pardoned, even though he had helped bring about his downfall. Sirius was the new janitor, to the reliefe of most of the children at HOgwarts.   
  
Harry felt a presence behind him and turned quickly, to find that Dumbledore had apparated behind him.   
  
"Hello, Harry, good to see you're well," Albus said in his calm, but old voice.   
  
"Nice to see you well, Dumbledore. Thank you for thinking of me for this postion," Harry said, feeling at ease with the Headmaster.   
  
"Harry, as I'm sure you know, McGonagll, the previous head of the Griffindor House is also no longer with us at Hogwarts. We need a previous Griffindor to take this positon as well. Harry...." dumbledore trailed off.  
  
Harry nodded,"Yes...I would love to be head of griffindor house. I would also love to take the position of Defense against the dark arts teacher!" Harry was excited. He wasn't exactly sure if he was cut out to teach, but, then again, netither had Hagrid been.   
  
Dumbledore nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips. "Thank you, Potter. Term starts September 1st. I'll expect to see you near the end of August." with that he vanished.   
  
Harry smiled. Head of Griffindor((2)), and defense against the dark arts teacher. Guess Harry wouldn't have to been lonesome for Hogwarts, or Sirius anymore.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
((1)) In book 2 (Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets) on page 58 it says this "....They found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects who Gained Power.  
"A studay of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Rom read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating...."  
"Go away," Percy snapped.  
"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, He's got it all planned out...He wants to be Minister of Matig...." Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.   
  
As you can see by this....Percy wants power....this is just my interpritation of what might happen. None of us will know for sure, untill J.K. Rowling gets all 7 books finished!  
  
((2)) In that last battle against voledemort....many great witches and Wizards were killed....unfortunatly, McGonagll was amonst them.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well.....what do you think? Shall I continue? Review please!!  
~Dark Animagus Sirius~~ 


End file.
